A Familiar world
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Wisrac17dew Me falls into the pokemon world! Lots of humor! Includes Wishfulshipping, Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, Pokeshipping, Replacementshipping, One sided OC x Cilan, and possibly more...
1. The Begining

I sat down in my favorite fuzzy blue chair and smiled to myself, I had just escaped from the main floor of my colonial home, and was now in my room which was located in the basement. I liked the basement, it was a great place to pull out your Droid Razr, turn on Pandora to some funky dance music, and read fan fiction. Three of my favorite activities.

I unlocked my phone and opened up Google Chrome, a silly fan fiction about Pokemon was already on the screen from the last time I had been on the internet, but I didn't feel like reading that at the moment. I subconsciously pushed my caramel brown side bangs out of my face, and opened up Tumblr. Yes Tumblr, it's a great place to find junk about Cilan!

Maybe I should explain, my name is Wisrac17dew, well that"s obviously not my real name, but for the sake of this story, that's my name. And in case you didn't know, it's pronounced Wiz Rac (like yak with an R at the start) seventeen Dee E double you. Also since that is a very odd name I may be referred to as Ray.

I love reading, fan fiction, music, and writing. That sounds really geeky, but I don't mind, whenever I'm bored and/or lonely, I can always turn to these four things to make me happy.

Lately I have had a slightly embarrassing obsession with a certain green haired Pokemon connoisseur named Cilan. Why is that embarrassing? Well let's just say normal 13 year old girls don't watch, play, or most definitely obsess over Pokemon. No one knows about my obsession except for my family, mostly my sister.

Well that's enough about me for now, I'll most likely explain more in a while, but for now I'll get back to what I was doing.

I was looking at a picture of Cilan, when I noticed something strange. My music had stopped! I sighed and opened Pandora. Well that's what I tried to do, but my phone was frozen...? I stood up and opened my bedroom door to ask my sister something, but she was frozen to! she was sitting on the couch staring at the TV holding a blue Wii remote sideways. What was going on? I looked at the TV and saw that the screen had a strange rotating swirl on it, like a portal of some sort. I shook my head, this is stupid I must be dreaming, but my instincts were telling me to take a closer look, so of course I followed them.

I cautiously put my hand on the screen and gasped, my hand was gone! My curiosity got to me and I stepped into the portal.

A few moments later I woke up flat on my back staring into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" I gasped, that voice, those eyes. I was looking at Ash Ketchum.

"Uh" I mumbled some incoherent junk, and began to take in my surroundings. I was lying on a paved sidewalk in front of a Pokemon center!

"Ash? What are you doing?" I heard a female voice call from not so far away, it must be Iris!

I quickly sat up and couldn't help but give of a goofy smile, this was so cool!

"Hi" I smiled.

"Um hey" Ash did that awkward smile thing that he does "It's a good thing you're ok, I was getting worried!"

I blushed "yeah I'm fine!"

"Pika pi!" I turned around to see Ash's Pikachu running towards us.

"Oh hey Pikachu!" Ash smiled, and allowed the yellow creature to jump on his shoulder.

"Wow!" I gasped, and pretended like I didn't know whose pikachu that was "Is that your pikachu?"

"Yup" Ash grinned "Oh! I haven't introduced myself!" He stood up and extended a hand to help me up.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"no problem, anyways my name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town!"

"My names Ray," I smiled " what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same!" Ash giggled "But I'm here to heal my pokemon, well actually their healed now, but me and my friends are going to spend the night here!"

"Cool" I replied rather lamely.

"Hey Ash, who's this?" I turned and saw Iris approaching us.

"Oh this is-"

"My names Ray" I rudely interrupted Ash.

"Hi Ray" Iris smiled "My names Iris" I nodded in reply.

"Anyways," Ash glared at Iris "Why are you here Ray?"

"Oh well I was..." I paused trying to make up an explanation "here to visit my grandma" I smiled a little to wide in my opinion, but it was a good excuse.

"Umm cool" Ash looked a little disappointed that my answer was so lame.

"Ash, Cilan's inside waiting for us" I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard that name. I was going to meet Cilan!

"Do you want to come inside with us, Ray?" Ash questioned.

"Sure!" The three of us walked into the pokemon center, and I smiled, it was just like on the show! Straight ahead was a long desk with a screen hanging above it, and there were tables and chairs placed around the room.

"Wheres Cilan?" Ash turned to Iris.

"Uh well he was here... Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Iris shrugged.

"Maybe..."

Just then a loud crash sounded.

"What was that?" I yelped, a little startled.

"Probably Cilan" Iris mumbled and skipped down a small hallway to my left.

"Let's go see what happened!" I smiled and ran down the hall after Iris. All of the doors were closed except for one, so I figured that's where Iris went. I slowly walked and started giggling uncontrollably.

In front of me was no one other than my sister! She was lying on top of Cilan with her eyes closed, but that wasn't the funniest part! There was a giant hole in the ceiling and one of the bunk beds was tipped over!

"Hannah! Are you ok?" I ran over to my sister and dragged her off of Cilan.

"Oh...Hi Ray" Hannah looked at me awkwardly and stood up.

I looked down and saw Cilan sitting up and rubbing the back of his head "Well that was an interesting flavor!"

That's when my spaz attack started. It was a very intense spaz attack too! I was lying on the floor twitching like a weirdo, and I couldn't stop! I saw my sister's fist collide with my face and passed out.

Iris and Ash both had blank stares on their faces, and Cilan's face looked purely terrified.

"Um who are you?" Iris looked at Hannah.

"Oh I'm Hannah" Hannah grinned "I'm Ray's sister!"

"She fell through the ceiling!" Cilan shrieked uncharacteristically.

"Woah that's sweet!' Ash exclaimed rather loudly.

"Yeah I'm pretty cool" Hannah smirked.

"Why did Ray just do that? Is she ok?" Iris looked worried, but Hannah just smiled even bigger.

"It was just a spaz attack, she'll be fine!"

"Why did she have a spaz attack?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Probably because of him!" Hannah pointed at Cilan, who had stood up.

"Me?" Cilan looked genuinely confused.

"Yup!" Hannah looked over to see Ray standing up.

"It's ok! I'm fine!" I smiled a big lovestruck goofy grin.

"Are you sure?" Iris asked me.

"Yup 100 percent!"

"Well that's a relief!" That voice... It was Cilan! I was about to have another spaz attack , but luckily Hannah stopped me!

"Stop Ray! Don't freak out!"

"Ok..." I sighed.

"Umm" Iris looked at me funny.

"Well that's Cilan..." Ash gestured to Cilan who was smiling nervously.

"Hi Cilaaannn" I droned.

"Hi" Cilan replied.

"Don't be afraid of Ray!" Hannah smiled "She's not scary!"

"I should formerly introduce myself!" Cilan announced.

I smiled dreamily.

"My name is Cilan, a pokemon connoisseur." Cilan bowed politely. I think I almost died.

"It's very nice to meet you" I smiled and giggled.

'Well uh..." Ash looked awkward.

"Let's have a battle!" Hannah screamed.

"Wait Hannah! We don't have any pokemon!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Wait you guys don't have any pokemon?" Ash looked stunned.

"Nope."

"Well you should get some!"

"OMG that would be sooooooo cool!" I shrieked in joy.

"I could help you catch some" Ash offered politely.

"Oh can you? That would be sweet!" Hannah's face was priceless.

"That sounds like a delicious idea!" Cilan chuckled.

"Very delicious" I smirked.

"Uh yeah" Cilan sweat dropped.

"Let's go into the woods then!" Iris seemed to reappear from wherever she was.

"I don't have any pokeballs..."

"Then go buy some!" Ash smiled.

"Uh well I don't have any money either."

"Oh boy..." Iris mumbled.


	2. Purrloins, Burgers, and Pranks

Ugh where are all the pokemon?" I grumbled. I was hunched over and my arms were limply hanging like noodles.

"I'm sure we'll see some soon!" The always positive Ash assured me.

"Yeah right... "We had been walking through the forest for a good hour at least.

"At least Cilan gave us money" Hannah smiled at me and winked over dramatically.

"Yeah so we could buy pokeballs."

"Still..."

"Yeah thanks again Cilan" I turned around and smiled "That was really nice!"

"You're welcome" Cilan did that dreamy Cilan smile.

"Hey look!" Cilan pointed at a bush.

"That's an extravagant bush!" Iris giggled "It has a delicious flavor! Like cupcakes in the summer!"

"Aw Iris that was awesome!" I started giggling as well.

"Don't mock me!" Cilan pouted "I saw a pokemon!"

Just then a Blitzle poked its head out of the bush!

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!" I squeaked and ran up to the pokemon, who surprisingly didn't move.

"Who's that pokemon?" Ash wondered aloud.

"It's a Blitzle" Hannah smiled.

"Hmm" Ash pulled out his pokedex.

"I said it's a Blitzle!" Hannah stormed over to Ash and took his pokedex "You don't need that thing to know its name!"

"Hmmph" Ash grumbled.

Iris started laughing; Cilan seemed to be holding back a giggle as well.

I, on the other hand, was softly petting the pokemon's head. It was so sweet!

"Do you wanna go with me?" I smiled hoping the zebra wouldn't oblige.

"Blitz Blitzle!" The blitzle smiled.

"Ok!" I held out the pokeball Cilan had bought me and pressed the white button in the middle. and watched as the blitzle was sucked in with a red light. A few seconds later the pokeball stopped wiggling and I picked it up.

"I caught a blitzle!" I spun around, imitating my favorite connoisseur.

"Awesome Ray!" Iris smiled.

"Congratulations on catching your first pokemon, I think that you blitzle will be a sweet pair!"

"Thanks Cilan!" I felt my cheeks begin to redden.

"I still need a pokemon" Hannah sighed.

"Don't worry Hannah, We'll find you one!" Ash did a random fist pump.

We continued walking for a while, until we found a Purrloin!

"Oh no..." I heard Iris mumble to herself.

"Awww!" Hannah ran up to the cat pokemon and crouched down "You're so cute!"

"Please don't catch that" Cilan was now standing a few yards behind the rest of us.

"It's ok Cilan, I'm sure it won't hurt you." I smiled sweetly and placed my hand on his arm comfortingly.

Cilan didn't respond.

"I'm gonna catch it!" I heard my sister announce to the world.

Cilan began whimpering like a dog.

"Awww" my eyes started sparkling and I hugged Cilan from the side, even though he was like a foot taller than me.

A few seconds later Hannah returned with an evil grin on her face.

"Her name is Scissors!"

"Wow Hannah..."

"Yup!"

"Well let's get out of here!" Ash whined "I'm hungry!"

"Of course, what a kid!"

A while later we got back to the pokemon center and waited patiently for Cilan to finish making hotdogs. Yes hotdogs. I'm a picky eater.

"Here you go!" Cilan placed a plate in front of me and smiled graciously.

I took a bite of my hotdog and gasped.

"This is the best hotdog ever!" And then I fell out of my chair.

"Are you ok?" Cilan grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Yeah" I smiled "Thanks, you're so sweet."

"Uhh" Cilan rubbed the back of his neck "Thanks, any gentleman would help a young lady out."

"Mmm" I stared at Cilan for a while.

"Rachel snap out of it!" Hannah slapped my face.

"Ow" I rubbed my cheek "That hurt!"

"who cares?"

Cilan just stared.

"Sorry for staring, Cilan" I smiled nervously.

"That's quite alright."

"Hey guys it's time to go!" I heard Iris yell to Cilan and Ash.

"Ok!" Ash galloped over to Iris.

"Mmm" Cilan smiled at me and Hannah and headed over to join his friends.

"Wait!" I shrieked "Can we come with you guys?"

"Umm" Ash, Cilan, and Iris all looked at each other.

"Yeah!" The three beamed.

An hour later we headed into separate rooms and went to bed.

Well everyone except me anyway. I had a mission. Go watch Cilan sleep! Yeah I'm creepy like that.

I silently stood up and wandered out of the room and into the boy's room. I saw Ash on the top bunk, but Cilan was nowhere to be seen!

"Ray?"

Oh crap.

I slowly turned around only to find Cilan looking down on me.

"Uh yeah?"

"Why are you up?"

"Umm well I-"

"What?"

"I left my stuffed animal in here!"

"Oh"

I quickly grabbed my sister's purrloin off a nightstand. How did he not notice it there?

"You have a stuffed purrloin?" Cilan's face drained off color.

"Umm yeah..."

Then Scissors began to move, oops.

"Oops" I started backing away slowly.

"T-that's real!" Cilan stuttered.

"Ray..." Hannah appeared in the doorway.

"Oh I got scissors!"

"?"

"Here!" I shoved the purrloin in my sister's face and smiled.

"Um thanks."

"Why are you in here?" Hannah asked me.

"Umm well I...Cilan"

"You wanted to watch Cilan sleep didn't you?"

"..."

"I'm still here" Cilan mumbled awkwardly.

Just then, Ash rolled off of the top bunk.

"Ash!" Cilan quickly rushed to Ash's side.

While that was happening, Hannah dragged me out of the room.

"But he's so hot!" I yelped a little too loudly.

"I heard Cilan gasping from the other room.

"What's going on?" A groggy Iris stumbled into the hallway.

"Umm" Hannah muttered.

"So hot!" I was acting very strange by now.

"What's hot?" Iris asked me.

"Cilan!"

"What!" Iris yelped.

"What is going on?" We all turned around and saw Nurse Joy sternly crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Nothing" we mumbled and stumbled back into our rooms.

The next morning everyone woke up around 9 o clock except Ash, who didn't wake up until 10.

"Hey sleepyhead" Iris chuckled as Ash stumbled into the main room of the pokemon center.

Ash acknowledged Iris with a nod and sat down on a cushioned chair.

"Would you like breakfast?" Cilan asked from wherever he was (I think he was avoiding me).

"Well duh I want breakfast!"

A few minutes later, Cilan brought Ash a plate of French toast.

"Eww there's too much syrup!"

"Geez Ash, your such a kid" Iris mumbled.

"I like syrup!" I proclaimed, and marched over to where Ash was sitting.

"Uh well I do to bu-" Ash didn't have time to finish because I had already picked up his fork and started eating his French toast.

I heard Hannah snickering in the background.

"Aww man, I was hungry!" Ash complained loudly.

"Deal with it" I mumbled in between bites.

"Ash would you like some new French toast?" Cilan asked nicely.

"Nah, I'm fine, but thanks for offering!"

"No problem"

"we should get going soon" Iris had stood up and was now standing in front of Cilan, Ash, and I (Hannah was nowhere to be found).

"Yeah, Striaton city is a few hours away" Ash responded enthusiastically.

"Striaton city? Is that where were headed?" Wow, I thought to myself, were going to Cilan's hometown!

"Yup" Iris smiled "so let's get our junk and get out of here!"

We all headed into our rooms and got our junk, of course all I had was my blitzle, and all Hannah had was her purrloin, but the others had a lot more than us.

"Ash! Your underwear are on my bed!"

"Oops sorry, Cilan"

"Ash! Your underwear are on my bed too!"

"Oops sorry, Iris!"

Once we were all ready to go, we headed outside and started following a dirt path.

A really boring dirt path. It was so boring that I almost died! But luckily Team Rocket showed up before that could happen.

They were about to start their motto, but I was not going to listen to the new motto.

"Guys! Can you do the old motto?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at me funny.

"Pleasssssseee?"

"Well I guess just this once..." James mumbled barely audibly.

"Yay!" I started running around in circles.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth dats right!"

"That was awesome" me and Hannah sighed dreamily.

"Um yeah..."

"Ray how do you know about Team Rocket?" Ash gave me a strange look.

"Well... It's a long story!" I smiled innocently.

"Will you twerps be quiet?" Jessie grumbled impatiently.

Then I realized that James was standing right in front of me!

"Hey James! I have a question for you!"

"What do you want?"

"It's super important!"

"Tell me then!"

"Ok...Are you and Jessie a couple yet?"

"What?" James face was beet red now.

"So that's a yes!" I ran over to my sister and gave her a high five.

"Uh guys?" I looked over and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Ok!" I then ran up to James and gave him a hug, cuz YOLO.

I think Cilan is scared of me...

"Maybe we should steal pikachu later" James mumbled, as I was still holding onto him.

"Ha ha ha Jimmy you gots you an admirer!" Meowth was rolling on the ground laughing, literally.

"James! Stop fooling around!" Jessie came up from behind James and dragged him away from me.

"Haha Ray sure is weird!" Iris chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah she is" Hannah agreed.

Eventually Team Rocket left somehow, I wasn't really paying attention because Cilan was doing some pretty interesting stuff. Like looking at the ground, and straightening his bow tie. Very interesting.

We continued walking for a while, and it was silent most of the way, until Ash's stomach growled and we decided to stop at a small cafe that we found.

"They better have bacon cheeseburgers" I sighed.

"Bacon cheeseburgers?" Ash looked at me strangely.

"Yeah! Haven't you ever had one?"

"Nope."

"OMG you have to try one!" I could not believe this. How could Ash have never had a bacon cheeseburger before?

"Ok I will!" Ash sweatdropped.

We walked into the cafe and sat at a booth, Me, Cilan, and Hannah on one side, Ash and Iris on the other (don't ask how that happened...) A short guy with a mustache came to our table and asked what we wanted to eat.

I got a bacon cheeseburger and so did Ash.

Iris got fruit salad, and Hannah got a grilled Cheese.

And Cilan... He got a taco...? I expected him to get lobster or something, NOT a taco!

It took like 20 minutes for our food to come so during that time I decided to ask Cilan to play tic tac toe with me.

He was horrible at tic tac toe! But I was pretty sure he was letting me win.

"Here is yo food, dogs!" The waiter began to place plates in front of all of us, and left without asking us if we needed anything (which we did, we were out of ketchup!)

I began to eat my burger and accidently elbowed Cilan in the face. I felt really bad, but Ash and Iris were laughing out loud as I fumbled around trying to make sure Cilan was ok.

"I'm fine!" Cilan reassured me for like the tenth time.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Cilan smiled to emphasize his point.

"Phew!" I leaned back into the booth seat and sighed.

"This is good!" Ash smiled, his burger was half eaten already.

"Told you!" I smiled and shoved some French fries into my mouth.

"This is good grilled cheese!" Hannah took a giant bite of her sandwich and grinned.

"This is too!" Iris popped a grape into her mouth.

"This taco is the perfect blend of spices!"

"And beans!" Ash giggled.

A while later, we left the cafe and continued heading towards Striaton City.

"Hey Hannah I'm gonna let out Blitzle!" I smiled and threw my pokeball in front of me.

"Blitz blitzle!" My electric zebra looked up and me and smiled.

"I'll let out Scissors!" Hannah threw her pokeball.

"Eeeep!"

"Oof!"

"..."

"Cilan get off of me!"

"Nooo!"

I turned around and saw Cilan clinging to Iris's head.

"I'll help you Iris!" I ran up to her and pulled Cilan off of her head.

"Get that thing away!" Cilan was now crouching behind me in fear.

"Hannah please put Scissors away" I looked at Hannah and gave her a look that said: I don't want Cilan to be scared, he's cuter when he's happy!

"Ugh fine, but just to make you happy... Purrloin return!"

"Thank you Hannah! I'm sorry I was acting so ungentlemanly! I really owe you one!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Hannah waved her hand in dismissal and started walking again.

Now's a good time to explain some stuff! Because if your confused (which you most likely are) I want you to be less confused! I'll start with my appearance. Yup, what I look like! Usually I have caramel brown hair that just barely hits my shoulders, but now that I was in the anime world, my hair was down my back, and had a slightly pink tint to its usual brown color. I have hazel eyes (which have now been enlarged to anime size). My skin is about the tone of our our good friend Ash's, and my outfit consisted of a blue and white striped tank top and white shorts. Oh and I'm only 5 foot and a half inch! Yes I'm short...

Umm so yeah that's me.

It was about 4 o clock by the time we reached Striaton City. The first thing we did was head towards the gym.

"Hey Cilan, are you excited to see your brothers?" Iris questioned Cilan.

"Well..." Cilan rubbed the back of his neck "I guess, but..."

"But what?" Iris was confused.

"I know I'm going to start being teased the moment I walk in the door!" Cilan chuckled a little, but then seemed to become serious. "Teased about what?"

"Uh well most likely uh...her" Cilan gestured to me (who had giant hearts in my eyes) with his hands.

"Aw man, am I that ugly?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Yup" I heard Hannah mumble under her breath.

"No! That's not what I meant! I would never insult a young lady such as yourself!" Cilan seemed a bit distraught that I interpreted his comment as an insult.

"It's fine Cilan!" I giggled "Really I've been called much worse!"

"Hmmph".

We reached the gym a few minutes later; it was even bigger in person! Cilan opened one of the large double doors and ushered us inside.

"Cilan!" A huge group of girls screeched from across the room. I was instantly mad at them.

"Let's go find your brothers" I suggested and pulled Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Hannah along with me.

I wandered up some stairs and in through an unlocked door.

"Brethren!" I jumped to the side as Chilli ran full force at Cilan, only to stop right in front of him and extend his hand.

"Hello Chill" I turned around and sweatdropped, I should've known that my sister would do that...

"Hey Chilli!" Ash smiled, although he was looking at Hannah from the corner of his eye.

"Hi Chilli" Iris smiled.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you!" Chilli smiled "But I could've sworn that there were only three of you last time..."

"Oh we have two new additions" Cilan explained "This is Ray" He gestured to me (which made me turn red) "and this is Hannah-well she was here...Oh" I turned to see what Cilan was looking at.

Hannah was staring up at Chilli's face with hearts in her eyes.

"Cilan! Did you let fan girls up here?"

"No! I don't know what happened! She was fine a minute ago!"

"Don't worry guys, she'll calm down...eventually" I looked up at the two brothers reassuringly.

"See" Cilan smirked at his brother.

"Cilan, I see you've made it home." Cress smiled politely.

"It's good to see you Cress" Cilan responded (also politely).

"You guys are so boring!" Iris complained "Come Hannah and Ray, I wanna show you something!"

Iris led me and Hannah down a hallway and giggled "Do you wanna see Cilan's room?"

"Uh are you sure we should go in there?" Of course I wanted to, but I had decided that the only way to get Cilan to like me was to not act creepy.

"Of course let's go!" Iris yanked open the door and started giggling again.

I looked around. This was not what I expected to see! On the walls there were posters of someone who highly resembled Selena Gomez, and the floor was covered in dirty clothes and some other random objects, like My Little Pony action figures! The bed was unmade and there was a small brown leather book lying on top of it with the word Diary scrawled across the top.

"Um Iris are you sure this is Cilan's room?"

"Of course!" Iris maneuvered her way to the bed, avoiding clothes and ponys, and picked up the diary. "Let's get out of here! I wanna read this!"

We ran out of the room and silently shut the door.

"Let's ask where the guest room is" Iris suggested and we went looking for the boys. After turning down multiple hallways we finally found them in the bathroom.

"Uh guys?" Iris snickered.

"Huh?" Ash, Cilan, Chilli, and Cress turned around.

"Why are you all in the bathroom?"

"Oh well-"

"We were looking at soap!" Chilli quickly interrupted Ash, though he was obviously lying.

"Sure you were..."

"So anyways, what do you want?" Chilli changed the subject.

"We wanted to know where the guest room was!" Iris smiled innocently.

"Uh follow me" Cress led us down a hallway until we reached a large set of double doors. "It's all yours" Cress smiled awkwardly and started walking back in the direction we came from.

We settled ourselves in the room, and Iris began to read the diary out loud.

"Dear Diary *giggling* I have recently become interested in a popular show called: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I believe it has good morals, but my brothers keep nagging me about it; saying that the show is intended for 5 year olds. I hope they stop nagging because I'm not giving up on this show any time soon. Sincerely, Cilan." Iris began having a giggle fit and soon I joined in too.

"Here let me read one!" Hannah took the diary from Iris and flipped to a random page "Dear diary, Today I-" Hannah turned the page quickly.

"What did it say?" Iris pulled the book back from Hannah and began reading silently to herself. "Aaah! My mind is scarred for life!" Iris screeched and threw the book at me, which I proceded to read.

"Mine is too!" I closed my eyes and tried to force the disturbing images out of my head.

"Knock knock" We turned around and quickly stifled our giggling.

"Quick hide the book!" Iris whisper yelled as I shoved the diary under some pillows on the bed I was sitting on.

"Come in!" Iris called

Cilan appeared in the doorway, and the giggle fits began again.

"What's so funny?" Cilan gave us a questionable glance.

"N-nothing!" We all forced out through giggles.

"I know there's something!" Cilan looked worried.

"It's just a joke we heard!" I announced, regaining my composure.

"Can I hear it?"

I gulped.

"Sure!" Hannah smiled "What's blue and white, and red all over?"

"Umm I don't know. What's the answer?"

"A bloody piplup!"

Cilan's expression was a cross between terror and disbelief.

"Umm okay, I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Okay thanks Cilan!"

Cilan left without saying a word.

"I guess we should go eat" I huffed

"Okay let's go, we can read more later!" Iris laughed, and we headed down to the main floor of the gym, which held a private dining room for us to eat in.

"I can't wait to eat!" Ash announced from across the ginormous table.

"Dinner is served!" Cress, Chilli, and Cilan came out from the kitchen holding silver platters with lids on top of them. One by one the brothers pulled off the lids revealing ham, fancy macaroni and cheese, and an array of vegetables.

"Yum!" we all dug into the food, and soon enough we were all stuffed. Well except for me, but I'm always hungry...

"I hope dinner was acceptable" Cress smiled graciously.

"It was delicious!"

"Yeah what Ash said!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it".

"Well I'm gonna get ready for bed" Iris winked "Does anyone want to come with me!"

Me and Hannah nodded and began to leave, but not before the ever dense Ash decided to tag along too.

"So where are we staying?" Ash asked.

"Umm I'm not really sure" Iris paused "I know that there's one guest bedroom but it only has two beds..."

"Are they queen beds?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Well yeah".

"We can share beds!" Iris, Hannah and I all gave Ash a funny look.

"What?" Ash was puzzled.

"It's just that..."

"We don't want to share a bed with you!" Hannah blurted out.

"Oh...Right" Ash blushed "I can sleep on the floor-"

"I have a better idea!" Iris gave me and Hannah a sly look "Me, Hannah, and Ray can share a bed, and you can have the other one!"

"You'll let me have the bed? Wow thanks Iris!"

"You may be a kid, but I'm not cruel!"

A few hours later, everyone was in bed, but me, Hannah, and Iris were awake of course. We had decided to play a prank on all of the boys, and I was mentally giggling just at the thought of what their reactions would be.

Iris slowly stood up leaned over to get something out of her backpack. "First is Ash" She whispered as quietly as possible.

Hannah and I sat up and watched Iris crawl on the floor towards Ash's bed.

"Here goes nothing" She mouthed and began gently tossing underwear all over Ash, and his bed. It was perfect payback for all the times he had left his underwear on Cilan and Iris's beds!

Iris motioned for us to follow her out of the room, and headed for Cress's room. Since Cress was always so formal, we had decided to give him a reason to act well less formal.

Hannah slowly approached Cress's sleeping figure and pulled some markers out of her pocket. Iris and I watched silently as Hannah added a blue mustache, beard, and giant mole to Cress's usually perfect face.

Once Hannah was done, we left Cress's room and headed towards Chilli's.

For Chilli's prank, we decided to embarrass him. I pulled out a glass of warm water, and carefully pulled off the red head's blankets. Then I quickly poured the water so it looked like it went down his pant leg, and got the bed wet as well. Perfect.

I led Iris and Hannah out of the room and smiled. Cilan was the only one left, and in my opinion this was the best prank.

We found a life size cardboard cutout of whoever that Selena Gomez look alike was, and carefully tucked it under Cilan's sheets so that it was right next to him. Then we placed some my little ponys on his bed as well for a nice touch.

The next morning was going to be hilarious.


	3. A Party?

**Well I finally took the time to post this chapter! It's REALLY long! Longer than I thought... But I think you'll enjoy it anyways ;) **

I woke up to the funniest thing I'd ever seen.  
"The underwear ghosts have come to haunt me!" Ash was running around with a pair of  
underwear on his head, tripping every few seconds, then running again. It was FUNNY. Once  
Ash finally ran out of the room, Hannah, Iris, and I began to giggle.  
"Let's go spy!" Hannah suggested. So we went into the hall and hid around a corner.  
The next person we saw was Cress, he looked perplexed, but scared at the same time. He was  
already dressed in his normal attire, but he still had a blue mustache, beard, and giant mole!  
Ash had run into him and looked at him for a moment before mentioning that "he forgot to  
shave" and "you should make sure that mole isn't dangerous!'  
Cress looked at Ash strangely and mentioned that "Ash had underwear on his face". That was a  
bad choice, because Ash started screaming about underwear ghosts again.  
Next was Chilli, he came out of his room, fully dressed, carrying some "wet sheets".  
Cress began question this, but Chilli began laughing at Cress's 'facial hair' and'giant mole'  
before that could happen.  
And finally, there was Cilan. He wasn't dressed yet, instead he was carrying the giant cut out,  
and a bunch of my little ponys in shock.  
"Goodmorning!" I casually padded up to the boys "Woah what happened to you guys?"  
"It was the underwear ghosts!" Ash screeched and ran straight into me.  
"Ow" I mumbled as I pulled myself up.  
"Woah Cress!" Hannah giggled "I never noticed your giant mole!"  
"It just got there! I don't even know how!"  
"And Cilan...Why do you have a bunch of My little ponys?" Iris joined in.  
"I could've sworn they were on the floor!"  
We all just stood there for a few seconds untill we heard a phone ringing.  
"That's my phone! The underwear ghosts must be calling me!"  
"I'll go answer it!" I ran into the guest room and found Ash's phone on a nightstand. I looked at  
the screen, and smirked when I saw who was calling.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh hi! Is this Ash?"  
"Um no I'm his friend, can I take a message?"  
"Oh, can you just tell him that I called?"  
"Sure!"  
"Okay, bye" I hung up the phone and told Ash that it had been Misty not the underwear ghosts.  
"Oh man! I gotta call her back!" He exclaimed as he dashed into the guest room.  
Cilan then offered us breakfast, and we politely accepted his offer.  
About an hour later, Ash finally returned.  
"Geez Ash! What took so long?" Iris demanded as he entered the small living room that we were  
situated in.  
"Why do you even care Iris?" He huffed and plopped down into a big leather chair.  
"Geez, I just wanted to know, you don't have to be so rude!"  
Cress poked his head in the doorway said something about violence, but no one was really  
listening to him.  
"Just leave me alone" Ash groaned and turned his head the opposite way.  
Iris frowned and turned her attention back to the TV.  
I was bored. So I pulled out my phone! Fanfiction time! But then I realized how weird it would  
be to read stories about people who were in the same building as me. Instead I put in my  
headphones and turned on Pandora.  
"Humphel!" I looked up into my sisters eyes, she was clearly annoyed.  
"What?" I pulled out one of my headphones and frowned.  
"Your so rude!" People have been trying to get your attention for the last half hour!"  
"They were?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh..." I looked around at the other people in the room "sorry".  
"It's ok" Iris gave me a friendly smile "What were you listening to anyway?"  
"Oh yuh know, just pop"  
"Pop?" Iris looked as if she had no idea what I was talking about.  
"You-you don't know-" I quickly pulled my headphones out of my phone and pressed play on  
Pandora. Blue by Eifel 65 began blasting through my Droid's speakers, and I sheepishly smiled  
as everyone looked at me strangely.  
But ten minutes later, no one found it strange. We were all singing and dancing all over the  
place. Well except Cress and Cilan, but I wouldn't allow that. I grabbed both of their arms and  
forced them to dance.  
Once we were all tired of dancing I turned off the music, and Cilan asked me something I hadn't  
prepared an answer for.  
"Where'd you hear that music from? I've never heard anything quite like it!"  
"Oh..." I made eye contact with Hannah, and she made a gesture that said 'You can't tell them  
the truth!'  
"It's popular in the city were from" Hey I didn't even have to lie!  
"Wow where are you from?" Cilan questioned further.  
"Umm it's a really small town" I mumbled "It's called Macedonia".  
"Never heard of it" Cilan gave a blank stare and there was an awkward silence.  
"So Ash, where are you from?"  
I turned to look at Ash, but then sighed remembering that he was still in a bad mood.  
"What's wrong with him?" Hannah asked sarcastically.  
"I bet he and Misty got in a fight!" Iris pipped in reply.  
Ash snorted from his chair, and we knew Iris's suggestion was true.  
"We gotta figure out what happened!" I mouthed to Hannah and iris, and we queitly exited the  
room, only to literally run into Chilli.  
"Where are you guys going?"  
"We want to figure out why Ash is in such a bad mood" Iris explained.  
"That makes sense, but how in the world are you going to figure that out without asking Ash?"  
"Well we already have a pretty good guess..."  
"You should talk to Cilan about it, he always knows why people are upset" Chilli suggested, and  
we headed down stairs to the kitchen.  
"Hey Cil-" I stopped my greeting when I noticed the giant swarm of fan girls surrounding Cilan  
My Cilan.  
I pushed my way through the crowd and grabbed Cilan's arm.  
"Yo peeps! Listen up!" I yelled over the commotion.  
The room fell mostly silent.  
"This guy" I gestured to Cilan "is unavailable! Yup in a relationship, not single! So leave my  
boyfriend alone!" All the fan girls looked really mad as they slowly wandered out of the kitchen.  
"Thanks for getting them out of here" Cilan smiled warmly "I would've never have thought to say  
something like that!" I looked down, attempting to hide my blush. Good thing Cilan could be just  
as dense as Ash at times.  
"So why did you three come down here?" Cilan had started chopping up something.  
"Oh well, we wanted to ask you something"  
"Ask away!" Cilan's smile widened.  
"We wanted to ask you about Ash" Iris continued.  
"Uh huh, what about him?"  
"Well we figured, since you are such amazing connoisseur" I began my response "You would  
know why he's in such a bad mood".  
"Mmm" Cilan mumbled and set down his knife "His taste today has been quite sour"  
"well that's great and all, but why is he in a bad mood?" Iris frowned, clearly annoyed by Cilan's  
connoisseur speak.  
"Well let's look at our clues, he wasn't in a foul mood until after he got off the phone, yes?"  
"Well yeah..."  
"So most likely, this has something to do with his conversation with Misty!"  
"Uh Cilan?"  
"Mmm"  
"We already knew that! " I shifted my weight and frowned.  
"Well then, we have to investigate further!" Cilan smiled widely.  
"How?" Iris asked.  
"Well...First we need to ask Ash-"  
"I have a better idea! Why don't we steal Ash's phone!" Hannah suggested.  
"Why would we do that?" Iris questioned in reply.  
"'Cuz I know a trick!"  
"A trick? That seems a bit unfriendly"  
"Psh! Who cares! you'll thank me when were done!" Hannah snickered, and ran out of the  
room.  
"Do you know what she's talking about?" Iris turned to me.  
"I have no clue" I shrugged.  
"Well maybe we should find out" Cilan started heading out of the kitchen in the same direction  
that Hannah had left.  
Iris and I also headed out of the room.  
We found Hannah leaning up against the wall with Ash's phone pressed up against her ear. As  
soon as she saw us she put a finger up to her mouth and made a ssshh noise. I leaned down  
next to my sister to hear what she was listening to.  
"I hope I can see you soon" It was Misty's voice, slightly muffled, but still obviously Misty.  
"Yeah me too, but I'm pretty busy right now" that was obviously Ash.  
"Yeah I know, but can't you take a break? Just for a week?" Misty seemed to be pleading from  
the other end of the phone.  
"Nope. Sorry Misty, but becoming a Pokemon master takes a lot of hard work."  
"Hmmph if that's the way you feel"  
"what do you mean?"  
"You obviously don't care about me as much as you care about your stupid Pokemon master  
dream!"  
"What? No!"  
"Then why can't you take a week off to see me?"  
"I already told you why!"  
"Hmmph I gotta go." After that line, the phone made a clicking noise, and it was over.  
"How'd you do that?" Iris squeeked.  
"It was easy" Hannah waved her hand as if to ignore that comment.  
"So that's why Ash is in such a bad mood..." I mumbled partly to myself.  
"He sure is bad at talking to girls" Chilli poked his head around the corner and smirked.  
"Yeah, really bad" I turned around to see what Cilan's reaction to the phone conversation was.  
"Well that conversation had an awfully spicey taste to it" Cilan frowned and stood up from his  
kneeling position.  
"I think I know how to fix it though" the connoisseur smiled.  
"How? It's not like Ash will go visit Misty" Iris pointed out.  
"No, but maybe Misty will visit Ash" I looked at Cilan funny and he began to explain "Well we  
know that Misty obviously wants to see Ash, right?"  
"Well duh" Hannah muttered.  
"And we also know that Ash won't take a vacation"  
"Duuuhhh"  
"So why don't we invite Misty over here?" Cilan concluded his explanation.  
"That's a really obvious idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Iris exclaimed.  
"I don't know, but how're we gonna be able to invite Misty over without Ash being suspicious?" I  
asked Cilan.  
"Hmm that's a good question" Cilan paused to dramatically snap his fingers " That's it! We can  
invite Ash's other friends as well! We can make it a suprise party!"  
"A suprise party? What will the occasion be?" Hannah looked doubtful.  
"Ummm" Iris smiled "it could be celebrating the end of summer!"  
"I guess that's a good enough reason..."  
"So how do we start?"  
"We invite everyone!" I proclaimed.  
"Ok, who wants to call the peeps?" Hannah spoke up  
"I will!" Iris took Ash's phone out of Hannah's hands and ran away in the direction of the guest  
room.  
"Well then...I guess we just have to wait until Iris comes back" I stated.  
"Hey Rachel" my sister wiggled her eyebrows.  
"What?" I asked in reply, a bit afraid of what her response would be.  
Hannah wiggled her eyebrows a little more before responding "glug glug glug, buddy fruits!"  
I burst out laughing, leaving Cilan totally confused, and Hannah laughing as well.  
"Buddy Fruits?" Cilan questioned once we had stopped laughing.  
"Oh there just these healthy fruity drink thingys that you can get at Walmart" I answered.  
"Why is that funny?" Cilan looked from me to Hannah, and gave us a strange look. "And what is  
Walmart?"  
Oh crap.. How was I suppposed to reply to that? Could I tell Cilan the truth? I looked to my  
sister, but she didn't help me at all! Crap.  
"Oh well Walmart's a big store in Macedonia" Well it wasn't a lie.  
"We'll have to visit Macedonia some time, it sounds like a very interesting town" Cilan smiled as  
if he was imagining the town in his mind.  
"Um yeah maybe" More like very highly unlikely.  
"I should look Macedonia up on my Town Map!" Cilan's face lit up as he pulled out the yellow  
and blue device.  
"Oh that's not necessary" I mumbled.  
"Yes it is!" I watched Cilan fiddle around with the navigation device.  
"Hmm how do you spell it? Nothing's coming up!"  
I wearily spelled Macedonia to Cilan, and waited for him to realize that it wasn't on the map.  
"Still nothing...That's odd, it is in Unova right?"  
"No" I meant to mumble, but it came out louder than I expected.  
"No? What region then? Sinnoh?"  
I looked at Hannah, and she nodded, as if to say "We have no choice, we have to tell the truth".  
"Ok, Cilan, we have to tell you something."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Were not from here".  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're from a different...world"  
"If you are trying to tell me that you're aliens, then I have to let you know that I won't believe  
you".  
"That's not what I mean! I mean we're from a world where pokemon don't exist! Where we're  
from, you're a cartoon character! "  
"Is this another prank?"  
"No I have proof!" I pulled out my phone and looked up Pokemon Black and White. "Watch  
this!" I handed my phone to Cilan, and the narrator's voice began playing through the speakers.  
Then came the theme song, which Hannah and I sang along to for effect. The episodes title  
(Cotonee in Love) Came in Ash's voice, and Cilan stared at the screen in disbelief as his Face  
came onto the screen. After a few minutes, Cilan handed me my phone with a blank look on his  
face.  
I patiently waited for a response. For five minutes.  
"Well...That's...AWESOME!"  
"WHAT?" I stared at Cilan like he was crazy.  
"What else is there about me? Were you a fan of the show? Tell me more!"  
So I started explaining. I figured I'd start with the good stuff.  
"I'm not a fan of the show. I'm the biggest fan of the show ever-"  
"Especially you" Hannah added.  
"And I totally support wishfulshipping! And pokeshipping, and ferriswheelshipping, and  
rocketshipping, and Neoshipping..."  
"Hold on! What's shipping?" Cilan yelped before I could continue.  
"Oh...oops. Shipping is the couples I put together. For example rocketshipping is Jessie and  
James! I'm a big rocketshipper!"  
"Ooh! Do you ship me with anyone?" Cilan's eyes got big and sparkly.  
"Umm yeah...heh heh".  
"Who?" Cilan seemed to be desperate for an answer.  
"Well I support Wishfulshipping...So that means I ship you with Iris..."  
"And she ships herself with you..."  
"Shut up Hannah!" We started having a cat fight.  
"Hey guys I'm back- Cilan what the fudge are they doing?"  
"You like him!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Uh I think their fighting about me" Cilan sweat dropped.  
"You?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well I called all of Ash's friends and told them that the party's Saturday, I hope that's ok."  
"Yeah that's perfect!"  
"Let's stop this fight, and get ready for dinner. I'm hungry!" Hanah flopped onto her back and  
pretended to die.  
"If you are hungry, there are snacks in the pantry" Cilan gave an akward smile.  
"Is there ice cream?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh yes..."  
"I'll be back" I smiled and started heading towards the kitchen.  
As I headed towards my destination, I began to think. But I wasn't thinking about just anything. I  
was thinking about how I could make wishfulshipping cannon.  
Of course I still loved Cilan, but I knew he would more likely go out with Iris over me, so I was  
going to make it happen, but how? I could talk to Iris about what she thought of Cilan, and  
maybe convince her to ask him out, but would that be good enough?  
Well it was a good place to start. I would do that later.  
I pulled a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and looked around for a bowl and spoon. Geez  
the kitchen was huge! Luckily Cress came in just as I was about to open a drawer.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Umm a spoon and a bowl" I smiled.  
"Here" Cress pulled a spoon and bowl out of a cabinet and handed them to me.  
"Thanks" I pulled the lid off of the ice cream carton, and began spooning it into my bowl.  
"So how has your stay been so far?" Cress asked as he began preparing some sort of food.  
"It's been great! Thanks so much for letting us stay here!"  
"Oh I have no problem with it, plus it's Cilan's house as well" Cress smiled, and pulled something  
out of the fridge. "Would you like some gogurt?"  
"Gogurt? I thought that was some sort of fancy vegetable!" I looked at Cress in disbelief.  
"I disguise it so Chilli doesn't eat all of it."  
"That makes sense..." I imagined Chilli sneaking into the kitchen at night and raiding the fridge.  
"Here, do you want berry blue or red raspberry?"  
"Umm berry blue please" Cress handed me a gogurt.  
"Well thanks for the gogurt, but I have to go find Hannah, and Cilan. I told them I'd be right  
back"  
"Ok, if you need anything, make sure to call me."  
As I was walking back up the stairs, I opened my gogurt, and looked at the silly question on the  
side.  
'What  
"I think I know how to fix it though" the connoisseur smiled.  
"How? It's not like Ash will go visit Misty" Iris pointed out.  
"No, but maybe Misty will visit Ash" I looked at Cilan funny and he began to explain "Well we know that Misty obviously wants to see Ash, right?"  
"Well duh" Hannah muttered.  
"And we also know that Ash won't take a vacation"  
"Duuuhhh"  
"So why don't we invite Misty over here?" Cilan concluded his explanation.  
"That's a really obvious idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Iris exclaimed.  
"I don't know, but how're we gonna be able to invite Misty over without Ash being suspicious?" I asked Cilan.  
"Hmm that's a good question" Cilan paused to dramatically snap his fingers " That's it! We can invite Ash's other friends as well! We can make it a suprise party!"  
"A suprise party? What will the occasion be?" Hannah looked doubtful.  
"Ummm" Iris smiled "it could be celebrating the end of summer!"  
"I guess that's a good enough reason..."  
"So how do we start?"  
"We invite everyone!" I proclaimed.  
"Ok, who wants to call the peeps?" Hannah spoke up  
"I will!" Iris took Ash's phone out of Hannah's hands and ran away in the direction of the guest room.  
"Well then...I guess we just have to wait until Iris comes back" I stated.  
"Hey Rachel" my sister wiggled her eyebrows.  
"What?" I asked in reply, a bit afraid of what her response would be.  
Hannah wiggled her eyebrows a little more before responding "glug glug glug, buddy fruits!"  
I burst out laughing, leaving Cilan totally confused, and Hannah laughing as well.  
"Buddy Fruits?" Cilan questioned once we had stopped laughing.  
"Oh there just these healthy fruity drink thingys that you can get at Walmart" I answered.  
"Why is that funny?" Cilan looked from me to Hannah, and gave us a strange look. "And what is Walmart?"  
Oh crap.. How was I suppposed to reply to that? Could I tell Cilan the truth? I looked to my sister, but she didn't help me at all! Crap.  
"Oh well Walmart's a big store in Macedonia" Well it wasn't a lie.  
"We'll have to visit Macedonia some time, it sounds like a very interesting town" Cilan smiled as if he was imagining the town in his mind.  
"Um yeah maybe" More like very highly unlikely.  
"I should look Macedonia up on my Town Map!" Cilan's face lit up as he pulled out the yellow and blue device.  
"Oh that's not necessary" I mumbled.  
"Yes it is!" I watched Cilan fiddle around with the navigation device.  
"Hmm how do you spell it? Nothing's coming up!"  
I wearily spelled Macedonia to Cilan, and waited for him to realize that it wasn't on the map.  
"Still nothing...That's odd, it is in Unova right?"  
"No" I meant to mumble, but it came out louder than I expected.  
"No? What region then? Sinnoh?"  
I looked at Hannah, and she nodded, as if to say "We have no choice, we have to tell the truth".  
"Ok, Cilan, we have to tell you something."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Were not from here".  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're from a different...world"  
"If you are trying to tell me that you're aliens, then I have to let you know that I won't believe you".  
"That's not what I mean! I mean we're from a world where pokemon don't exist! Where we're from, you're a cartoon character! "  
"Is this another prank?"  
"No I have proof!" I pulled out my phone and looked up Pokemon Black and White. "Watch this!" I handed my phone to Cilan, and the narrator's voice began playing through the speakers. Then came the theme song, which Hannah and I sang along to for effect. The episodes title (Cotonee in Love) Came in Ash's voice, and Cilan stared at the screen in disbelief as his Face came onto the screen. After a few minutes, Cilan handed me my phone with a blank look on his face.  
I patiently waited for a response. For five minutes.  
"Well...That's...AWESOME!"  
"WHAT?" I stared at Cilan like he was crazy.  
"What else is there about me? Were you a fan of the show? Tell me more!"  
So I started explaining. I figured I'd start with the good stuff.  
"I'm not a fan of the show. I'm the biggest fan of the show ever-"  
"Especially you" Hannah added.  
"And I totally support wishfulshipping! And pokeshipping, and ferriswheelshipping, and rocketshipping, and Neoshipping..."  
"Hold on! What's shipping?" Cilan yelped before I could continue.  
"Oh...oops. Shipping is the couples I put together. For example rocketshipping is Jessie and James! I'm a big rocketshipper!"  
"Ooh! Do you ship me with anyone?" Cilan's eyes got big and sparkly.  
"Umm yeah...heh heh".  
"Who?" Cilan seemed to be desperate for an answer.  
"Well I support Wishfulshipping...So that means I ship you with Iris..."  
"And she ships herself with you..."  
"Shut up Hannah!" We started having a cat fight.  
"Hey guys I'm back- Cilan what the fudge are they doing?"  
"You like him!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Uh I think their fighting about me" Cilan sweat dropped.  
"You?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well I called all of Ash's friends and told them that the party's Saturday, I hope that's ok."  
"Yeah that's perfect!"  
"Let's stop this fight, and get ready for dinner. I'm hungry!" Hanah flopped onto her back and pretended to die.  
"If you are hungry, there are snacks in the pantry" Cilan gave an akward smile.  
"Is there ice cream?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh yes..."  
"I'll be back" I smiled and started heading towards the kitchen.  
As I headed towards my destination, I began to think. But I wasn't thinking about just anything. I was thinking about how I could make wishfulshipping cannon.  
Of course I still loved Cilan, but I knew he would more likely go out with Iris over me, so I was going to make it happen, but how? I could talk to Iris about what she thought of Cilan, and maybe convince her to ask him out, but would that be good enough?  
Well it was a good place to start. I would do that later.  
I pulled a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and looked around for a bowl and spoon. Geez the kitchen was huge! Luckily Cress came in just as I was about to open a drawer.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Umm a spoon and a bowl" I smiled.  
"Here" Cress pulled a spoon and bowl out of a cabinet and handed them to me.  
"Thanks" I pulled the lid off of the ice cream carton, and began spooning it into my bowl.  
"So how has your stay been so far?" Cress asked as he began preparing some sort of food.  
"It's been great! Thanks so much for letting us stay here!"  
"Oh I have no problem with it, plus it's Cilan's house as well" Cress smiled, and pulled something out of the fridge. "Would you like some gogurt?"  
"Gogurt? I thought that was some sort of fancy vegetable!" I looked at Cress in disbelief.  
"I disguise it so Chilli doesn't eat all of it."  
"That makes sense..." I imagined Chilli sneaking into the kitchen at night and raiding the fridge.  
"Here, do you want berry blue or red raspberry?"  
"Umm berry blue please" Cress handed me a gogurt.  
"Well thanks for the gogurt, but I have to go find Hannah, and Cilan. I told them I'd be right back"  
"Ok, if you need anything, make sure to call me."  
As I was walking back up the stairs, I opened my gogurt, and looked at the silly question on the side.  
'What Pokemon is this?' A black outline of a Purrloin was on the tube as well, and I figured I'd show it to Hannah.  
When I got back I found my sister showing Cilan something on her phone.  
I walked up behind him, and looked at what my sister was showing him.  
"-and this is Rachel doing the moose-"  
"Aaah! Shut that off!" I leaned over Cilan, and snatched the phone out of Hannah's hands.  
"Aw man..That one was good!" Hannah whined "Why do you have gogurt?"  
"Cress gave it to me! Oh yeah, look at this!" I handed Hannah the gogurt tube, and watched her study the side for a few seconds.  
"It's Scissors! I have to show her this!" Hannah pulled Scissor's pokeball out of her pocket "Go Scissors!" The Purrloin came out, and I felt something grip my leg.  
I looked down. "Cilan? Oh yeah I forgot!" I kneeled down next to him and smiled.  
"It's ok, Scissors is nice!"  
Cilan barely acknowledged me.  
"Come on look at it!" The purrloin was sitting next to Hannah and looking at the gogurt tube.  
Cilan frowned, and crouched into an even small ball.  
"Geez come on..." I wrapped my arms around the scared cutie and smiled reassuringly.  
Cilan finally seemed to realize that the Purrloin wasn't even moving, and I felt his head move.  
"Are you ok now?" I asked removing my arms from him.  
"Mmm" Cilan looked at me and vaguely smiled.  
"Uumm yeah..." I made an odd face..I'm trying to make wishfulshipping cannon! Not mexcilanshipping cannon! (Although I totally support that too).  
"Okay Scissors return!" Hannah called her pokemon back, but Cilan didn't move away from me.  
"Uh Cilan? The purrloin's gone!" I scooted over a few inchs, and Cilan followed me.  
I looked at Hannah, and she winked (Hannah can wink?)  
"You're a very pretty young lady" Cilan smiled widely. Was I dreaming?  
"Umm thanks" I felt myself blush.  
Cilan began spinning a finger through my hair, and I sat there frozen like a statue.  
"Cilan, are you ok?"  
"No...I'm perfect" my dream guy sighed and pulled me closer to him.  
I looked at my sister once again, but she wasn't there. Crap.  
"Uh I better go..do something" I attemped to move, but Cilan didn't allow me to.  
"Can't you do it later?"  
"Uh I guess..."  
"Good."  
I was getting really freaked out.  
"Okay I know this is a trick so cut it out!" I demanded.  
"Trick?" Cilan frowned, and brushed a strand of loose hair out of my face "why would I trick you?"  
"Because you don't act like this!" I yelped just as Iris walked in front of us.  
Cilan quickly released me and backed away. Iris on the other hand stormed away.  
"What the heck was that?" I stood up and frowned at Cilan.  
"Hannah-prank-Iris..."  
"Crap I gotta find Iris!" I ran down the hallway, and into the guest bedroom.  
"Iris! Where are you?" I saw Iris lying flat on her face on our bed.  
"It's not what you think! Cilan was trying to prank me!" I desperately tried to persuade Iris to at least say something.  
"Sure" I heard her sarcastically mumble into the matress.  
"I'm telling the truth!"  
Iris mumbled something along the lines of "Why doesn't he tell me then?"  
"He doesn't know you like him!"  
"Hmmph...Wait I don't like Cilan!" Iris quickly sat up, she had obviously been on the verge of tears.  
"Yes you do. It's obvious" I smiled "I don't think that's a bad thing!"  
"Hmm" Iris turned away from me.  
"Cilan likes you too."  
"How would you know?"  
"It's obvious! He treats you differently than he treats everyone else!"  
Iris seemed to forget that she was mad at me and smiled"Really? You think so?"  
"I know so! Let's go talk to him!"  
"Ok" Iris smiled and wandered out of the room in front of me.  
I followed Iris down the hall, until we ran into Ash, who frowned and stormed past us.  
"Hey look there's Cilan and Cress! Wait-" Cilan's face was flat on a table, and Cress was frowning.  
"It'll be alright, Cilan" I heard Cress say.  
"I gotta go talk to him" Iris declared and approached the connoisseur from behind.  
"Cilan?" At the sound of Iris's voice, Cilan threw his head off of the table.  
"Huh?" I almost yelped out 'Awwwww', because Cilan's face was bright red, as if he had been crying...awwwwww wishfulshippy.  
"I'm over here goofball" Iris giggled as Cilan turned his head around.  
This was so sweet-  
"Hey guys! I found some chicken!" Hannah ran out of a room, with a giant KFC bucket in her hand.  
"Gah! Way to ruin the moment!" I glared at Hannah.  
"Oops" Hannah giggled, and I could tell that she didn't care at all that she ruined a really wishfulshippy moment.  
"Umm chicken?" Iris frowned, clearly annoyed.  
"Yeah! It's a 24 piece bucket! It even came with creamy ranch!"  
"Hey has anyone seen a bucket of KFC?" Chilli came into the room and gasped when he saw Hannah with his KFC.  
"Oops!" Hannah ran out of the room at the speed of light.  
"Hey come back here!" Chilli chased after my sister.  
"I'm going to start dinner" Cress awkwardly excused himself out of the room.  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes.  
"Uh well... I'm going to check on Ash" I started to leave the room, but Iris stopped me.  
"Can you put on some music? I'm bored".  
"Oh, okay" I turned on Pandora, and the song 'Love Like Woe' by The Ready Set came on.  
Iris looked at me suspiciously. I shrugged, and burst into song.

That night, I decided to talk to Ash.  
"Hey Ash!"  
"...hi".  
"Guess what!"  
"What?"  
"Cress has secret Gogurt!"  
"What?"  
"He disguises the Gogurt as vegetables so Chilli doesn't steal it!"  
"That's kind of strange..."  
"Yeah I know!"  
"I'm going to bed"  
"ok good night".

3 days later it was Saturday. Cilan, Iris, Hannah, and I were waiting for our guests to arrive, and Ash was with Pikachu in the backyard.  
We heard a knock on the door and quickly went to answer it.  
Turns out it was Misty...In a dress...?  
I looked at Iris, and she smiled.  
"It's a formal party."  
"Hi! I hope I'm at the right place! This is the gym right?"  
"Don't worry, this is the gym!" Cilan smiled graciously, and led Misty inside.  
"You must be Misty, It's a pleasure to meet you" he continued.  
"Oh yeah, I'm Misty! I was supposed to dress formal right?" She asked and looked at my outfit.  
"Yes you were! We just aren't dressed yet!" Iris smiled just as we entered the secret room in the back of the gym.  
"And by the way, I'm Iris" she added.  
"And I'm Cilan, a Pokemon connoisseur, and one of the 3 leaders of this gym."  
"Wow I've heard all about you two! But who are you guys?" Misty asked.  
"Oh, I'm Rachel, and this is my sister Hannah, we're Ash's friends" I yipped.  
"Nice to meet you!"  
"We should get dressed, is it okay if you stay here for a few minutes?" Iris asked.  
"Yeah of course!"  
The 4 of us headed upstairs, and I asked Iris what I was supposed to put on.  
"I got some things the other day" Iris handed me a big shopping bag and I peeked inside.  
"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!" I pulled out the hot pink dress. It was a little above knee length and was strapless, it also had a silver ribbon tied around the waist.  
"Here Hannah" Hannah pulled out a teal blue dress that highly resembled mine, but with a gold ribbon.  
"And Cilan" Iris Handed Cilan a bag as well, but he didn't open it.  
"Well I'm gonna go change!" I headed into the bathroom, and pulled the dress over my head. It was so pretty! Then I straightened my hair because it was all flippy at the ends.  
By the time I was done, Iris, Cilan, and Hannah were already done getting dressed.  
Iris had a light pink dress on, and Cilan Had a white tux, with a green tie on. (He looked amazing btw).  
"We better go check on Misty!" Iris reminded us. So we went back downstairs to find not only Misty, but Tracey and May as well!  
"Oh you're back!" Misty exclaimed as soon as she saw us.  
"Indeed. I see we have two more guests! What might your names be?"  
"Oh my name's May" May smiled bashfully.  
"And I'm Tracey!" The pokemon watcher declared.  
"My nane's Iris!"  
"And I'm Cilan, a pokemon connoisseur!"  
"My name's Rachel, and this is my sister Hannah!"  
I looked over the 3. Misty was wearing a yellow dress, May was wearing a dark green one, and Tracey had a casual black tux on.  
"We're still waiting for Brock and Dawn" Cilan thought aloud.  
"True...I hope they show up soon..."  
Just then we heard a knock on the door, and Brock and Dawn entered the gym.  
"Hey Brock!" Misty ran up to her old friend and hugged him.  
"Hey Misty!"  
"Brock!" May ran up to him, and joined the hug.  
I watched Tracey slightly frown as this happened.  
"May!" Dawn ran up to the brown haired girl and smiled brightly.  
"Well everyone's here!" Cilan announced.  
"Yay! Let's surprise Ash!"  
We all slowly headed down the hall until we found Ash with his back turned to us.  
"1...2...3!"  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled together.  
"Aaah!" Ash yelped and turned around "Guys?"  
"It's been so long Ash!' Dawn spoke up.  
"Yeah definintly!" Brock agreed.  
"How-why are you guys here?"  
"We wanted to surprise you! It's a party!" Iris chimed.  
Just then Ash seemed to catch Misty's eye and ran up to her.  
"Misty I'm so sorry! Are you still mad?"  
"Woah settle down!" Misty threw her hands in the air "if I was mad, why would I be here?"  
"To see Brock and Tracey..."  
"Dork! I'm not mad okay! I over reacted!"  
Ash seemed to lose his horrible mood after 4 days worth of it.  
I turned to look at May and Tracey suspiciously. They were acting pretty weird...  
May leaned back into chest and smiled. Tracey looked down on May and blushed fiercly.  
Could this be cannon replacementshipping?  
(MayxTracey for those who don't know).  
"Hey why are you guys dressed so fancy?" Ash suddenly asked.  
"It's a formal party, duh!" Iris exclaimed "you have to go put this on!" Iris handed a bag to Ash, and he groaned.  
"Why can't I stay in my normal clothes?"  
"Because! Now go!" Iris shoved Ash a bit, and he quickly stumbled out of the room.  
"So Iris, what else is there to this party?" Cilan asked.  
"Well there's one important detail that I didn't mention..." Iris smiled.  
"Which is?"  
"It's a sumber party!" Iris giggled.  
"A slumber party?" Hannah spoke up after an extended silence.  
"Yeah! It's gonna be great! Speaking of which" Iris turned to look at the rest of our group "let's go get your stuff settled!"  
Iris smiled slyly, and everyone began to follow her. We ended up on the gym arena.  
"Why are we here?" May asked, and looked around.  
"Yeah, isn't this place for pokemon battles?" Tracey added.  
"Yes Iris, why are we here?" Brock asked, obviously confused  
"This is where were gonna sleep!" Iris announced, and threw a blanket right in the middle of the battlefield.  
"Wow! Cool!" Misty exclaimed.  
Just then, Ash, Chilli, and Cress entered the arena. Chilli and Cress were wearing white tuxedos that looked almost exactly like Cilan's, and Ash had a black one on.  
"So what are we going to do at this party?" Ash asked.  
"Were gonna party! But first we are going to eat, at none other then the best restaurant in the whole Unova region!"  
"Wow! We get to eat at Big Mac's Chicken?" Hannah exclaimed loudly.  
"Umm no" Iris frowned, and got back on topic.  
"We're actually going to be eating right here, at the Striaton City restaurant"  
"So essentially, Cilan's going to cook us food?" Ash asked stupidly.  
"Ash!" Iris yelped.  
"What?"  
"Just...Be quiet!"  
Ash glared, but became silent.  
"And after dinner, I have another surprise!" Iris beamed.  
I headed over to where Tracey and May were standing, and began to listen to their conversation before they noticed that I was standing in front of them.  
"You look so amazing in that dress" Tracey smiled.  
"Awww" May blushed"You don't mean that!"  
"You're right, I don't!" Tracey smiled wider.  
"What?" May frowned.  
"You look beautiful in that dress, not just amazing!"  
"Trace..." May's eyes sparkled  
"Mmmm Junky jank!" I face palmed at the sound of my sisters voice.  
"Hannah! What the-?" I noticed that my sister was eating something.  
"Huh?" Hannah turned around to face me and I began to laugh.  
"What the fudge is on your face?"  
"Oh... Spahgetti".  
"Wha- Just wipe it off! this is a formal party!"  
"I don't like formal partys..." Hannah complained.  
"Gah! Just...Oh I know!" I made sure now one was looking, and pulled out my phone.  
"Look at this!" On the screen was the music video for the song Titanium by David Guetta. "Go up to Cilan and start lip syncing this!"  
Hannah smiled evily and took my phone "Ok!"  
I watched Hannah skip up to Cilan, who happened to be talking to Cress, and begin dramatically lip syncing the song. At first, Cilan and Cress looked at eachother strangely, then they looked at me. I shrugged and acted like I had no idea what was going on.  
Ash and Misty seemed to notice Hannah's performance as well, and began to laugh.  
Chilli, Iris, Tracey, and May heard laughing and began to watch Hannah as well. When the song was finally over, everyone laughed and cheered for my sister.  
"Oh..Was everyone watching me?"  
"Yeah pretty much..." I sweatdropped.  
"Heh heh..." Hannah quickly retreated out of the spotlight.  
"Can we eat soon?" Ash whined.  
"Of course!" Cilan smiled broadly "Come on Chilli and Cress, let's go set up everything!"  
"Ok..." Chilli reluctantly followed Cilan out of the room.  
"Dinner will be ready soon" Cress smiled and exited the arena as well.  
"Sooo... What do we do now?" I twidled my fingers in boredom.  
"Let's play a game!" Ash exclaimed excitabley.  
"What kind of gane?" Dawn asked curiously.  
"I don't know...How about Twister!"  
"Ash! We can't play Twister!" Iris practically screamed.  
"Huh? Why not?" Ash frowned, obviously disappointed.  
"We're wearing dresses!"  
"Oh yeah..." Ash sweatdropped.  
"So what can we play?" Dawn wondered aloud.  
"How about Truth or Dare!" May recommended.  
"Ok that works!" iris smiled in approval.  
"Ok let's start!" Everyone sat down on the gym floor in a circle.  
"Who wants to go first?" May asked.  
"Ooh! Me!" Dawn waved hee arms around like a maniac.  
"Umm ok Dawn it is..." May mumbled awkwardly.  
"I dare Brock to kiss...ummm..." Dawn contemplated who she was going to dare Brock to kiss.  
"Hey! You didn't even ask me truth or dare!" Brock interrupted.  
"You would have said dare anyway!"  
"How do you know?"  
"'Cuz! Now anyways, I dare you to kiss May!"  
"Me?" May yelped and hid behind Tracey.  
"Yes! Now kiss her Brock!"  
"Do I have to?" Brock whined.  
"Yes!"  
"Hmmmph" Brock slowly crawled over to May and smiled bashfully.  
I looked at Tracey to see his reaction, and almost began to giggle when I saw his facial expression. He looked annoyed, angry, and confused all at the same time.  
May closed her eyes tight, and waited expectantly for Brock to kiss her.  
"No that doesn't count!" Dawn screeched just after Brock had pecked her on the forhead.  
"Why not? You didn't say where I had to kiss her" Brock stated.  
"B-but-"  
"Oh be quiet Dawn! It's my turn!" Misty (who was sitting right next to Dawn) exclaimed.  
Dawn pouted, but didn't argue with Misty.  
"Ok. Trace, truth or dare?" Misty smiled slyly.  
"Umm truth" Tracey answered hesitantly.  
"Ok" Misty began "Do you like May?"  
"What?" Tracey's face grew crimson.  
"Come on, answer the question!"  
"Well duh he likes May! They're like best friends!" Ash answered.  
"Not that kind of like! What a kid!" Iris replied.  
"Anyways, answer the question Tracey!" Misty pleaded.  
"Well I-Uh..." Tracey frantically tried to avoid the question.  
"Hurry up! Other people want to have a turn!" Ash grumbled.  
"Yes ok!" Tracey burst out, and hid his head in his hands.  
Everyone was silent for a moment, until Misty giggled and shouted "I knew it!"  
May's reaction was to blush, and wrap Tracey in a giant hug.  
"Ewww!" Ash squealed.  
"Ash! You're such a kid!" Iris slapped Ash across the face.  
"Owww! What was that for?"  
"For being such a little kid!"  
"Umm ok..." Misty looked at Iris awkwardly "I think it's your turn".  
"Yay!" Iris quickly crawled away from Ash. "Ash, truth or dare?"  
"Dare! Dares are more fun!"  
"Ok, Ash I dare you to kiss Misty...On the lips!"  
"Ash! No way! That's gross!" Ash screwed up his face, stood up, and began to run away.  
"No way! You are doing the dare!" Iris grabbed the back of Ash's shirt to stop hm from leaving.  
"What? No way!" Ash protested.  
"A dare's a dare. You have to kiss her!"  
"B-but that's gross!"  
"Why are you such a kid?" Iris sighed loudly "Just get it over with already!"  
"Oh fine! But only because I'm not a little kid!" Ash slowly walked over to where Misty was sitting and kneeled down.  
"Umm well I-" Ash stuttered meaninglessly.  
"Oh just shut up!" Misty grabbed Ash's head, and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Hey guys!" Cilan walked in to the arena "You can start heading down to the dining room- huh?"  
Misty broke the the kiss and smiled satisfied.  
"Woah" Ash stared with his jaw dropped at Misty.  
"My turn!" May giggled "Cilan, truth or dare?"  
"Huh? I'm not playing-"  
"Yes you are" Hannah glared at Cilan viciously.  
"Well in that case...Truth" Cilan reluctantly replied.  
"Okay, do you like anyone?"  
"Huh?" Cilan blushed scarlet "W-why would you ask such a silly question?"  
"So that's a yes?"  
"I never said yes!"  
"Well the blushing and the mumbling made it kind of obvious" May rolled her eyes "so who is it?"  
"That wasn't part of the truth!"  
"So what? Just answer the question!" May retorted.  
"But-"  
"This is so boring!" Ash cried "what are you guys even talking about?"  
"Ash! You are so stupid!" Misty screamed and hit Ash in the head with a mallet.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"For being stupid!"  
Ash scowled and pouted at the same time.  
"Ok Cilan, you are not getting out of this, so you better just answer the question!" May forcefully demanded.  
"Ok ok!" Cilan walked over to May and leaned down so he was right next to ear, and cupped his hands around his mouth. A few seconds later, May squealed, and Cilan stood up straight again.  
"Awww that's so cute!" May looked up at Cilan with sparkles in her eyes.  
"Heh yeah well..." Cilan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"You should tell her! That would be even cuter!"  
"You know I should really get back to the kitchen..." Cilan muttered.  
"Yeah! Go finish dinner Cilan! I'm starving!" Ash smiled enthusiasticly.  
"Ash if you don't shut up right now" May gritted her teeth and made a fist.  
"Hey!" Iris yelped suddenly.  
"What?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Cilan's gone!" Iris stood up and stormed over to the doorway of the arena.  
"How about we go to the dining room" Dawn suggested "He's bound to be there!"  
"Good idea Dawn!" Brock exclaimed.  
"Woah I forgot you were here!" Hannah said in a really strange voice.  
'Umm thanks" Brock sweatdropped.  
We all stood up and headed out of the arena. On the way to the dining room, Ash proclaimed that he was going to spill chocolate milk all over his tuxedo.  
"What the heck? Why would you do that?" I asked.  
"So I'll have an excuse to change into comfier clothes!" Ash seemed to think he was pretty smart.  
"You are not purposely spilling milk on your tux!" Iris screamed "that is the stupidist thing I've ever heard!"  
Ash pouted.  
We entered the dining room and sat down at the giant table. I was sitting in between Hannah and Iris. Across from me were May and Tracey.  
"Oooo!" Dawn squealed and sat at the head of the table "I can see everyone from over here!"  
"Great" Misty rolled her eyes and sat next to May.  
"Where should I sit?" Ash contemplated this very important decision, and eventually Misty dragged him into the chair beside her.  
"Cilan! Go get them!" Everyone turned at the sound of Chilli's voice.  
"No! I can't!"  
"Why not?"  
"They'll torture me!"  
"Ugh fine I'll do it!" Chilli walked in through a set of doors "oh! You're already here!"  
"Yeah! I want food!" said (guess who) Ash.  
"Well it's almost ready so just sit back and relax!"  
"Yaaaaaaaaaa"  
10 minutes later...  
"Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy"  
"Ash!" Misty shouted.  
"What?"  
"Your food has been in front of you for five minutes!"  
"Woah! Really?"  
Misty took a huge bite of food "myess!"  
"So Cilan..." May waggled her eyebrows at the connoisseur, who was sitting on the other side of Iris.  
Cilan looked away and pretended not to notice May.  
May cleared her throat loudly.  
Cilan began eating more rapidly.  
"SO CILAN" May said really loudly.  
"Hmm?" Cilan looked up from his plate.  
"Boufalant!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"Dude!" Hannah screeched "You broke my ears!"  
"Yeah!" Iris yelped "why did you just scream boufalant?!"  
"Well I just..." I paused dramatically "Needed to let out my emotions!"  
"Your emotions involve boufalant?" Misty looked at me strangely.  
"Yeah!" I smiled convincingly.  
"Interesting..."  
"Why?" I turned around to see Brock.  
"Huh?"  
"Why must my life be like this?"  
"Brock, what are you talking about?" Misty seemed concerned.  
"This!" Brock jumped on top of the table.  
"B-but..." Cilan stuttered.  
"That is mahogany!" Chilli yelled furiously.  
"Oh my god. Did you really say that?" Hannah's eyes were sparkling.  
"Yes I did!" Chilli seethed "get off our table!"  
"It's to late now!" Brock cried.  
"What the helga is wrong with you?"  
"I need to let out my emotions! Your boufalant speech inspired me!"  
"W-what?" I looked at Brock like he was crazy.  
"I ain't cray cray!" Brock cried "I'm just unique!"  
"Yeah really unique" Iris mumbled under her breath.  
"Get off our mahogany table!" Chilli was furious.  
Brock began to sing. Don't ask me why! But it was awfully bad...The creepiest part was the song of choice...  
"It's not always black and whiiiitttee, but your heart always knows whats right!"  
"What the..." I looked at Hannah.  
She shrugged.  
I looked at Cilan, who was the only other person that knew about the pokemon theme song from our world. He was holding his chin in thought.  
Brock finally finished his song and collapsed on the table.  
"Dude if you don't get off my table, I'm going to call the police!" Chilli attemped to scare Brock.  
"Police? That means Officer Jenny will come!" Brock's eyes turned into hearts.  
"What?" Chilli looked around to see if he was the only one who thought Brock's actions were strange. Of course only Iris, Cilan, Cress, and Tracey found this strange.  
"I'll get him off the table!" Ash proclaimed.  
"No! you can't use Pikachu! That table is mahogany!" Chilli frowned.  
"Can't you guys do anything yourselves?" Misty huffed "let me do it". Misty leaned over the table and grabbed Brock's arm. "Am I going to have to drag you off this table?"  
Brock didn't even acknowledge Misty's presence.  
"Ok then I will!" Misty dragged Brock across the table, skillfully avoiding all the plates of food.  
"Umm I'm not hungry anymore" I pushed my plate to the side "What are we doing after dinner Iris?"  
"Hmmm I guess I can tell you now" Iris put down her apple "we're going to a club!"  
"A...club?" I looked at Iris to make sure I heard her right.  
"Yeah! It'll be so fun!"  
"But aren't clubs for old people?" Ash asked obliviously.  
"Not this one!" Iris beamed "It's gonna be so awesome!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I finally got around to posting this, ENJOY! :)**

An hour later, we all entered the club. It was basically a giant room with multiple disco balls and strobe lights, and a bar that served fruit punch off to the side. Fast dance music was blasting the room and people were dancing all over the place. We all kind of awkwardly stood around until a song came on that Iris claimed she loved, and she wanted us to have fun.  
So we started dancing, and soon enough we were all having a good time. Even Tracey!  
"Hey! Are you having a good time?!" A dj yelled through a microphone. everyone cheered "Yeah!" In reply.  
"Well good! Now everyone find a partner! It's time for our slow ten to start!"  
"Slow ten?" I wondered aloud.  
"I don't know" Iris shrugged, "but we better find partners!"  
Tracey turned to May right away and held out his hand politely "Will you do me the honor of being my partner?"  
"Of course!" May smiled and took Tracey's hand.  
"Partner? For what?" Ash frowned.  
"To dance, dumbo!" Misty seethed "and since no one will want to be your partner, I'll be your partner!" Misty gripped Ash's hand.  
"Oh uh ok" Ash stuttered.  
I watched helplessly as Iris awkwardly stood around, eyeing Cilan every few seconds. Cilan on the other hand, was looking at his feet as if he was trying to avoid the situation.  
I on the other, other hand was still trying to get some wishfulshipping action to happen, so I walked up to Cilan.  
"Hey" I started casually.  
"Huh" Cilan looked up to see who was addressing him.  
"I think Iris needs a partner" I motioned my hand in Iris's direction.  
"Oh uh well I-'"  
"It's not very gentlemanly to let a young lady dance alone..." I pried.  
'You're right!" Cilan realized, and hurriedly ran up to Iris.  
I watched from a far as Cilan held out his hand Iris, who promptly took it right away. Awww. Then I realized that I didn't have a partner... Awkward. I looked around and saw this guy who highly resembled a guy I knew back in Macedonia. Even though I knew it was highly unlikely, I marched up to the guy to take a closer look.  
"Umm hi?" The guy looked at me for a moment.  
"What's your name?" I demanded.  
"Brendan-wait why should I tell you!"  
"Because I know you!"  
"What are you talking about? Weirdo" Brendan frowned and walked away from me. I'm such a loner...  
The slow music began to play, and I watched silently from against a wall. Where was Hannah though? I knew for a fact that she didn't have a partner. Then I spotted her dancing like a maniac in between May and Tracey and Iris and Cilan.  
"Hannah!" I shrieked.  
"What?" Hannah asked over the music.  
"This is a slow song!"  
"Well I'm not gonna slow dance with myself!" Hannah pointed out.  
"Well yeah, but-" I was interrupted by a sudden shriek. Who was it? None other than Ash Ketchum of course!  
"Ash calm down!" Misty frantically covered Ash's mouth with her hand.  
"What happened?" I ran up to the two.  
"Oh nothing..." Misty shrugged.  
"Then why aren't you dancing?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Umm-"  
"She tried to-!" Ash attempted to say something, but Misty re-covered his mouth.  
"Umm well I'll just leave you two alone then..." I awkwardly shuffled away.  
The first slow song had ended, and everyone was kind of awkwardly letting go of each other.  
"Yo! This next dance is for you lovebirds out there!" The D.j startled everyone by yelling into the mic.  
A large group of people started to head over to the bar, but surprisingly none of our party had even began to leave where they were currently standing.  
"Uhh guys? You heard the d.j right?"  
"Yeah" Tracey stated simply.  
"No, I wasn't paying attention!" Ash seemed delighted by this fact (who knows why).  
"He said this dance is going to be for lovebirds!"  
"Lovebirds? Like pidgeys or pidoves?" Ash's eyes widened as he thought about a bunch of bird pokemon dancing.  
"No doofus!" Misty exclaimed, "it's a figure of speech! It means like uh couples!"  
"Hmmm" Ash seemed to have a tough time figuring out what Misty meant.  
Suddenly the slow music started, and we all looked at each other strangely.  
"Yo all gotta dance!" The d.j yelled in our direction.  
"May, would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with you?" Tracey extended his hand and winked.  
"I would be honored!" May squeaked happily.  
"Who should I dance with...Hey Iris-"  
"No!" I shrieked then added "you should ask Misty!"  
Ash didn't seem to realize how strange this sounded, but he went up to Misty and asked her to dance instead.  
Iris, Cilan, Brock, and Chilli were all standing around still though.  
"We better pair up before the d.j yells at us again" I suggested.  
"I call Chilli!" Hannah ran over to Chilli.  
"Ummm ok" Chilli sweatdropped.  
"Well then I get...Brock" I slightly frowned.  
"Hmmm...I guess that'll do" Brock reasoned.  
"Well then I guess I'm stuck with Cilan" Iris stated.  
So we all danced.  
We left the club around 11, and by the time we all got back to the gym we were exhausted, but no one really wanted to go to sleep so we tried to think of something to do.  
"Let's watch a movie" Iris suggested.  
"What movie?" I asked as a flopped down on my sleeping bag.  
"Ooo ooo! How about Thomas the Train!" Cilan recommended loudly.  
"That movie's for 4 year olds!"  
"No! It's full of useful information that any metro connoisseur would love to know!"  
"Cilan, you're the only Metro connoisseur here" Iris pointed out.  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Why don't we watch Mall Cop?" May giggled.  
"Yeah! Mall Cop!" Everyone agreed (except Cilan).  
"I'll go turn on the TV!" Chilli stood up and wandered into a small closet at the back of the arena.  
"Hey, where _is _the TV?" Misty wondered aloud.  
Suddenly a humongous flat screen TV came down from the ceiling.  
"We use it for battle competitions we host sometimes" Cilan commented.  
Chilli fumbled around with the controls for a few seconds until the DVD logo popped up on the screen, promptly followed by the white triangle that indicated "play".  
"Hahaha this is hilarious!" Ash yelled.  
"Uh Ash?"  
"What?"  
"The movie hasn't started yet!" Misty whacked Ash with a mallet.  
"Yeah it has! Look!"  
"That's the main menu" Misty rolled her eyes.  
"Hmmph" Ash grumbled.  
"Guys be quiet! Chilli finally pressed play!" I made a shushing motion with my hand.  
"Woah" Tracey sighed for no apparent reason.  
I turned to see what he was talking about, and almost began to laugh when I saw him holding a sketchpad and pencil in his hands.  
On the screen Paul Blart (the main character) had just ran into a mini van because he was distracted by a pretty sales clerk.  
"Awww I hope she likes him in the end" Misty sighed dreamily "that would be so romantic!"  
"Who cares about romance?" Ash smirked "I wanna see some action!"  
"Hey" Brock said out of the blue uninvited.  
"I forgot you were here again" I grinned.  
"Meanie butt" Brock pouted.  
"Pfft yo sassy!"  
Huh? I looked around to find out who just said that, and was surprised to find that it had been Cilan!  
Iris tipped over laughing "now be a-a drunk guy!" she stuttered out in between laughing  
Cilan purposely tipped over and started giggling "Look! A pony! No wait! It's a Pegasus!"  
"Bahahaha!"  
"Geez! I'm watching the movie!" May screeched, causing Tracey to cover his ears.  
"Well I'm blue so da ba di da ba di" Cilan waggled his finger like some sort of sassy girl.  
"What is he being now?" I asked Iris.  
"A sassy rapper!"  
"I'm going to bed!" We all turned to see Ash hide in his sleeping bag.  
"What a kid" Iris rolled her eyes "now Cilan, you're a member of one direction!"  
"Which one?" Cilan asked in his normal voice.  
"Ummm"  
"Niall!" I yelped "he's the best!"  
"I'm Irish, and I like leprechauns!" Cilan said in a weird Irish accent.  
"Ok just-just stop, that was- that was horrible" I frowned in disappointment.  
Cilan looked at me sadly "I'm sorry, I can't do Irish accents"  
"I think you did good!" Iris patted his back reassuringly.  
"Oh em gee!" Dawn squealed.  
"Oh my gosh! Dawn I totally forgot you were here! Like more than I forgot Brock!"  
"Geez that's a bid rude" Dawn frowned.  
"Eh I wouldn't say rude... Just forgetful" I shrugged.  
"Art art!" Cilan's seal imitation floated through the room.  
"How are you so energetic Cilan?" I groaned.  
"I'm not energetic!"  
"He's slap happy" Iris smirked.  
"Hmmm... ooh let's mess with him while he doesn't know what's going on!"  
"Ok!" Iris giggled.  
"Hey Cilan!" I started.  
"What?" He spun around.  
"Do you like panda bears?"  
"Yeah they're fuzzy" Cilan stated simply.  
"So you like fuzzy things?" I concluded.  
"Yeah fuzzy things are soft!"  
"Iris is fuzzy"  
"Oooooo!" Cilan reached over and started petting Iris's hair.  
"Cilan! Why are you acting so weird?" Iris yelped.  
"I'm not acting weird! I'm a connoisseur!" Cilan proclaimed.  
"Hey remember that one time when Ash's mom sent us pickles in the mail?" Tracey smiled at the fond memory.  
"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" May agreed.  
"Why did Ash's mom send you pickles?" I asked.  
"Because she loves pickles" Ash said in his sleep.  
"Woah" I stared in disbelief.  
"Yeah he talks in his sleep all the time" Brock sighed.  
"Brock open your eyes!"  
"What? They are open!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Take a dump!"  
"What?" I frowned at Brock who had fallen asleep out of the blue, uninvited.  
"Why do you keep making references to Adele?" Hannah asked me.  
"What? I didn't say them out loud!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"Well it's always a good time..."  
"Oh no! Not again!"  
"Be quiet!" Ash moaned.  
"Hey, where'd Cilan go?" iris suddenly panicked.  
"He must be around here somewhere" I pointed out.  
"We better go look for him, he could kill himself!"  
"I highly doubt that".  
"Let's split up! May and Tracey, you guys go look for him too!"  
"What about me?" Dawn pouted.  
"You can...look outside" I derped.  
"Ok!" Dawn jumped for joy and ran out of the arena.  
"Now that she's gone...Hannah go look upstairs!"  
"Why should I listen to you?" Hannah glared at me.  
"Because we need to find Cilan!" I groaned.  
"Why are you the leader?" Hannah continued.  
"Fine! You can be the leader!"  
"I don't want to be the leader!"  
I'll be the leader!' Iris interrupted our fight.  
"Why are you the leader?" Hannah groaned.  
"Oh no not again..." May sighed.  
"We'll never find Cilan at this pace" Tracey reasoned.  
"Hey I found Cilan!" Chili entered the room with a dazed Cilan.  
"Where was he?" Iris asked.  
"In the walk in freezer" Chili rolled his eyes "pretty stupid if you ask me".  
"Well at least he's safe" Misty smiled.  
"Yeah that's good".  
"Well I'm going to go to bed" Tracey announced. Everyone agreed and in a little while we were all asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up to a strange noise. A _really _strange noise...  
"What _was _that?" Brock groaned.  
"It sounded like a dying ducklet" Ash added.  
"More like a smelly cat" I whined in protest.  
"I'd better check it out" Cilan reluctantly stood up.  
"He's back to normal!" Iris cheered.  
"Yay!"  
"What are you talking about?" Cilan frowned. Oh what fun! He didn't remember being slaphappy!  
"Nothing, just go find out what that noise was" I shooed him away.  
"I'm still tired" Dawn complained.  
"We all are" May groaned.  
"Except me!" Brock stood up and started doing jumping jacks.  
"Brock! Stop!" Misty whacked Brock with a mallet.  
"Ow! Geez Misty!" Brock rubbed his head.  
"Cawkadoodledoo!"  
"What the?" May looked at Hannah suspiciously.  
"I didn't do it!" Hannah pleaded.  
"Sorry guys that was pikachu" Ash patted pikachu's head.  
"How did pikachu do that?" I gasped.  
"Well yuh see-" Ash grinned nervously.  
"Hey! Everyone come out here!" Cilan's head popped into the doorway.  
"_Why?_" Tracey whined.  
"Because I found something strange!"  
Everyone slowly began to stand up and head towards the door.  
"What is it?" Misty asked curiously.  
"You have to see it!" Cilan assured us.  
We soon entered the kitchen, where we found a tiny creature on the counter.  
"Isn't that a..." Iris frowned.  
"Yeah! That's a fly!"  
"No! Not that!" Cilan yelped "That!"  
Everyone looked in the direction Cilan was pointing and gasped.  
"It's a mythical creature!" May squealed excitably.  
"It's a puppy!" Hannah exclaimed.  
"Yeah! A Boston Terrier!" I added.  
"What's a puppy?" Misty asked.  
"Oh" I grimaced "Puppies are umm pokemon that can't learn attacks".  
"Woah!" Ash joined in "why would you want a pokemon that can't do anything?"  
"That's kind of rude" Dawn whined "is it dangerous?"  
"Probably not" I concluded.  
"We should name it John!" Tracey recommended.  
"Why would we name it John? It might be a girl!" I frowned.  
"Oh yeah" Tracey frowned as well "but I like that name!"  
"That's a stupid name!" Hannah screeched.  
"And scissors isn't?" Dawn pointed out.  
"Scissors is an amazing name!" Hannah argued.  
"Let's not fight" Cilan sweatdropped "we should really figure out what to do with this... Puppy".  
"First we should see if it has an owner!" I bent down and checked for a collar "well there's no collar".  
"What do we do then?" Tracey asked.  
"Well it looks hungry" I determined "we should feed it".  
"I can go prepare something" Cilan suggested "what do they eat?"  
"Um well usually they eat dog food..." I mumbled "but try making some pokemon food".  
"Ok, I'll be back in a while".  
After Cilan left, Dawn told us that she thought the puppy was scary. No one really cared...  
"Hi baby" I got on my knees and slowly approached the black and white puppy. It slowly padded towards me and whimpered.  
"Awwww" I picked up the baby and stood up.  
"Ahhh! Get that thing away from me!" Dawn shrieked.  
"Dawn be quiet!" May shushed.  
"We are never ever ever getting back together!"  
"What?"  
I decided to shut up for a while because things were getting too random.  
"Here, I made the food!" Cilan placed a small bowl on the ground in front of me, and the dog dug in immediately.  
"Ahh!" Dawn screamed "it's gonna eat me!"  
"It's not going to eat you Dawn" Misty rolled her eyes.  
"_Sure_" Dawn sneered, "but when you're being eaten I'm going to laugh!"  
"Psst!" Iris LOUDLY whispered.  
"What?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Come with me!"  
"But what about the dog?"  
"I can watch it" Cilan smiled. Somehow he had creeped up behind me and Iris.  
"Ah! Jeez you scared me Cilan!"  
"Sorry" he grinned.  
"Whatever" Iris sighed "let's go".  
"So where are we going?" I asked as soon as we were away from the crowd of people in the kitchen.  
"Well something just occurred to me" Iris bit her lip "we still need to torment Tracey!"  
"Oh yeah! You're right!"  
"How do you think we should torment him? Embarrassment? Awkwardness?"  
"Awkwardness!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Ok!" Iris giggled I have an idea!  
After whispering her idea in my ear, I smiled broadly. It was a _perfect _plan! Tracey's reaction would be hilarious!


End file.
